Smallville isn't in Smallville Anymore
by mir21
Summary: Clark, his parents, Chloe, and Lois are all going to Clark's Aunt's condo in Florida for their graduation trip. Things get interesting after they all get settled in. Clois!
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own anything (not even the first 2 paragraphs) andno profits arebeing made from this story.**

**Hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**

_Before the legend… before the icon… there was a teenager named Clark Kent. Someday, he'll master his powers and understand his true calling. For now, he just has to get through adolescence. This new interpretation of the enduring Superman mythology and its classic characters blends realism and adventure into an exciting action series. Clark doesn't wear glasses, there's no suit and he can't fly. Not yet, anyway. Between the boy he thought he was and the man he is destined to become are the stories of "Smallville."  
_

_  
Twelve years ago, a meteor shower burst from the heavens, raining destruction on the unsuspecting citizens of Smallville, Kansas. The intervening years have left the town's inhabitants with scars and secrets. From the ashes of tragedy, Clark Kent grows into an awkward teen. While adolescence always brings its challenges, Clark's transition from boyhood to adulthood is particularly difficult. He must struggle to come to grips with his emerging superpowers — and the effects of kryptonite — while battling the strange things that have plagued this idyllic Midwest hamlet since the meteor shower.

* * *

_

**After Commencement**

It all started at the Metropolis Airport… Chloe's dad, Gabe Sullivan, drove her to the airport, where they met Lois, her father, Sam Lane, a three star General, Clark and his parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent.Once they all loaded their suit cases onto the luggage racks that would soon be loaded into the huge storage space on large white plane, with red and blue stripes down the sides.

Chloe is a city girl from Metropolis, living in the small town known as Smallville. She is now 18 years old and 5 feet and 5 inches tall. She has shoulder length blonde hair, which she normally styles it flipped out at the ends. Her eyes are a brilliant blue that makes her smile seem all that much sweeter and intense. And she seems to always smile with her whole face with that little spark in her eye. Chloe is also very clever and quick witted.

Lois is 22 years old and Chloe's cousin and friend. She is 5 feet and 7 inches, with long, wavy, brown hair that goes to the middle of her back. She transferred to many different schools when she was growing up, do to her dad's job, but is now in college, where she is self-protective, aggressive, and protective of those she loves. She practically raised her sister Lucy when her mom died. She has stunning greenish brown eyes. She too is clever and quick witted.Shehas a thingfor sarcasm, because she always uses it. She and Clark tend to have a love-hate relationship.

Which brings us to Clark; he is 18 years old also. He has a strong build: broad shoulders, a chiseled abdomen, and not to mention a distinct jaw line. His hair is coal black with a little bit of a wave to it but not too much. The style is a little shaggy but not to long, it barely goes over his ears. He has attention-grabbing hazel eyes and a grin to die for. He is a good old country boy from Kansas; you know the kind that says yes ma, yes pa, helps little old ladies across the street, and opens doors for people. Plus he doesn't realize he is so attractive, which just makes him all the better. So I'm sure he seems pretty normal to you right? Well apart from him being an alien from planet Krypton, and having superpowers he is. He can super speed, has super strength, heat vision, x-ray vision, and super hearing (so far).

* * *

Chloe, Lois, and Clark talk amongst themselves while the parents do the same.

"So you really don't mind taking the girls with you?" questioned Gabe.

"Not at all. We are happy to bring them along." Martha reassured.

"But honey, now is the chance to ditch ALL the kids and have a romantic getaway." Jonathan joked. Martha playfullyswatted ather husband, as the kids all turned and glared playfully at him.

Chloe and Lois hugged and kissed their fathers good-bye as the Kents gathered their carry-on bags and other belongings.

"Be careful."

"Be good for the Kent's."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't. Wait… scratch that, just don't do anything that would disappoint me, okay Lo?" Both parents said in turn.

The girls looked at each other, "Ok… we won't. We love you and we'll be careful, good-bye." Gabe and Sam knew that tone all to well, it was playful sarcasm. That made them very uneasy so they pulled Clark off to the side to talk.

The girls walked over to Jonathan and Martha. When they turned around and found their father's talking to Clark they knew it could mot be good. In unison they say, "Oh no, what are they doing now!"

Lois thinks for a second about her master plan, "As much as I hate to say it we need to help him." Chloe looks over at her trying to piece a plan together also.

"I got a plan I'll distract our dads and you sneak around them, get Clark, and bring him back here." Chloe said while using her hands to show where to go.

"Hold on there Chlo, isn't there something not so "Mission Impossible" that we can do?" Lois asked in a cynical manner.

"You got a plan then?" Chloe asked annoyed.

"Hey Clark! You comin'?" Lois shouts across the room.

"That was your master plan?" Chloe asked in a mocking tone.

Clark says good-bye to the older men and heads over to Lois and Chloe.

"Sorry guys."

"Why were you talking to our fathers?" Chloe asks suspiciously.

"No reason…" Clark replied looking around.

"C'mon Clarkie, you know you want to tell us." Lois says raising eyebrow slightly, a smile spreading across her face.

Clark sighed deeply, "Guess you won't buy it if I say we were discussing sports will you?" When the girls looked at each other and shook their heads Clark decided to tell them the truth.

"Your dad's just wanted me to look after you," He grins and slightly slumps his shoulders, "That's all."

Lois was about to say something when the speaker clicked on, a lady speaking in a droning voice, "Boarding flight 21 to Orlando, Florida at Gate 19."

Clark's parents looked to the kids saying, "That's us… we better get a move on if we want to get there before the line gets too long."

Clark snatched his carry on bag as did his friends. The three of them followed the two chaperones onto the plane. When they boarded they found their seats in the far back away from everyone else. Lois sat next to the small oval window since she had never been to Florida or seen this part of the ocean up close. Therefore that was her seat hands down. Clark sat next to her in the middle while Chloe had the isle seat. She liked to be able to get to an exit quickly if something were to happen.

After they arrived at the Orlando airport and rented a nice car and drove to his aunt's house. The car was silver, 2001 Chrysler LHS and had a sun roof. The drive to Clark's Aunt's house was not too uncomfortable. Lois yet again had a window seat so she could take in the surroundings. Clark could not help but watch her. Then forced him self to stop studying her.

'_Ok Clark get a grip on your self! This is Lois we're talking about here, My FRIEND! I can **not** be interested in her because that would be wrong. Or am I really hiding my true feelings about her?'_ Clark decided to watch the sky through the sunroof until they arrived. As soon as they got to the house, they unloaded all the luggage putting it in their rooms then went to bed without unpacking. Chloe, Lois, and Clark had one of the guest rooms. The girls had the snug beds while Clark had the air mattress on the chilly solid ground. That did not bother him though; he did not really notice temperatures unless they were drastic. But he did realize he was in a separate room from his parents with his best friends, who just happened to be women. That made him a little uncomfortable. He was lying in bed staring at the ceiling for a couple hours, which seemed like eternity to Clark, before he fell into a light slumber. The girls had fallen asleep a few hours ago.

When Clark woke up, he quietly crawled out of bed and snuck into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, not noticing his parents as he walks in. He picked up the blue mug off the mug rack and walked over to the coffee pot and poured the hot liquid into his cup. The familiar aroma of his mother's coffee came rushing to welcome his senses. _'Mmm cinnamon, mom must have added that in stead of here usual nutmeg. Kinda tastes like the Talon's… wait mom works there. I mean it tastes like Lana's coffee. It's only been 24 hours and I already am missing Lana! I'm hopeless.' _As he sipped his coffee he remembers that he forgot to put anything into it. So he turned around and picked up the sugar and poured it into his cup and stirred it. He took another sip of his coffee.

"Mmm… that's much better."

"Why because it tastes like syrup now?" Jonathan said sarcastically.

Clark smiled, "Noooooooo… just well sweetened." His mother looked at him then back to her book. They had already had breakfast hours earlier. Living on a farm has that effect on people.

"So son what are you doing up so early?" Jonathan asked his son while standing over his wife's shoulder to see what kind of book she was so into.

"Umm… I guess I was just so excited about being here." He sipped on his coffee again.

"Hey dad, do you mind if I start sleeping on the couch?" Clark says in an embarrased tone. Jonathan looks at his son in confusion.

"Uhhh it's just weird. I would be more comfortable on the couch. If that's ok, give the girls their own space."

The two adults eyed their son, "Ok, that's fine."

"We will have to take the air mattress down unless one of the girls wants to sleep on that." They both said in turn.

Clark finished his coffee and rinsed the cup out and put it in the sink and walked into the living room, over to the window to check out the view. '_Wow this view is better than the one at home out of my loft!'_

He was wearing a red shirt and blue flannel pajama pants. The sky and ocean look as if they would never end. It reminded him of the fields back at home, in Kansas, USA. He loved being there, even if his friends hated the corn and beans

'_I love the smells. The freshly cut grass, the rain, the snow, the leaves in the fall, and do not forget about the smell of corn that always surrounds me, I absolutely loved it all.' _He was snapped out of his thoughts by his father's voice.

"Hey Clark, your Mom and I are going to run down to the lobby and see what time things start opening, okay?" Jonathan told his son as he gathered his shoes and put them on.

"We might be a while honey so lock up when we leave?" Martha said in a loving mother tone as she grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder.

Clark turned around to look at his parents.

"Okay I'll stay here so the girls won't be alone when they wake up. Why don't you just take the card key and lock it on your way out? That way you know we'll be safe." He said with a grin. Martha grabbed the card key and gave it to her husband to put in his wallet. "I know you can keep them safe, its just habit for me to want the best for you, Chloe and Lois. Even if you are 'special'."

Looking quickly back to Clark then to the door again, the two adults walked out and locked the door, leaving the Clark with his two best friends who were still sleeping.

Michael went to the kitchen and got a bowl of Fruit Loops and ate in silence. After he finished he rinsed his bowl out and walked back to the window to watch the waves crash into the beach.

* * *

_So what did you think? It is justthe first part, so it will get better. I promise! Pleasereview! I can take constuctive critism. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

As Clark stood by the window, his thoughts drifted to many different subjects. One of those thoughts had been Lana.

_'_ _Lana__ I wish you could have come with us here. I miss you so much, and I wish you would make up your mind about me. Are we friends of more than that? Well that and I wish your leg wasn't broken too. _ _Lana__… Are those dolphins? That has to be the coolest thing I have ever seen! Are there four of them? I bet the view on the roof is even more breath taking. I might have to go up there later. Hmmm… what was I thinking about? Oh well. _

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned around at the sound of footsteps. Chloe stumbled out of the bedroom trying not to wake Lois, who is still sleeping.

"Hey what are doing up already?" Chloe asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's eight o'clock, I figured it was time to wake up. The farm life does that to ya." Clark informed her.

"True, I wouldn't know." She added nodding her head.

"I assume Lois is still asleep?" he asked pulling a chair up to the window, resting his legs even though he could have stood there for days before getting tired.

"Yeah, she would sleep until noon if we let her." She answered chuckling as she poured a cup of coffee and added her amount of sugar and French Vanilla creamer to it.

Clark smiled at Chloe as she turned around. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing a baggy t-shirt that said, _Go Smallville Crows, _and her shorts were probably part of her old P.E. uniform.

Chloe smiled, "What?" she asked playfully.

"It's just… I've never seen you like this." He Smiled, "I mean… in your… when you first wake up." He said a little embarrassed, hoping he found the right words so he didn't offend her.

Chloe blushed, "Well, do you like to see me after I wake up, like this?" She retorted with a mischievous smile. She still had a minor crush on him but not as bad as it was, because she already had a boyfriend. She loved Bart Allen. She walked over to the window where Clark was sitting, and looked out at the view.

"It's nice to see a friend who always looks good, in something like this. Plus its Blackmail, if I need it." He said grinning, happy with the way that came out. She gave him a dirty look.

"I said IF! Calm down Cujo." He said chuckling.

She giggled. Then turned back to the view. _Wow look at all the different colors. The clear blue sky and the same beautiful color reflecting in the ocean. The sand looks so soft and clear. _

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Clark said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah its so…" She searches for the word not able to find one at the moment.

"Amazing?" Clark inserts with a smile.

She smiles and shakes her head, "peaceful."

He squinted out at the deep blue sea, and then pointed. Chloe followed his finger and looked for a moment.

"What am I looking at?" she asked puzzled.

"Dolphins. You don't see them?" He asked and looked down at her beautiful face and into her dazzling blue eyes. _'Hmmm her eyes seem even bluer than they normally are. It must be the sky and the ocean making them even more luminescent.' _

"Nooo… Yes! That's so amazing!"

"They are bottlenose dolphins; they normally swim in a subadult group after they leave their mothers but some females stay with their mothers for a long time." He said matter-of-factly as Chloe looked up at him and gave him a weird look, as if saying 'where did you learn that?' Once he noticed the look she was giving him he blushed.

"Mom watches plenty of Discovery Channel. I sometimes watch it with her." They laughed for a minute, and then Chloe saw something.

Oh my gosh! Look at the beach! … That rock is moving! I was lead to believe that rocks were stationary items, you know as in don't move by them selves. When we came here I thought all the weirdness stayed in Smallville and we'd be escaping it, but moving rocks aren't right, right? I should do a story on it! Yeah that would be…"

"Chloe, Chloe calm down. It's a turtle. It's probably laying its eggs on the beach." He said interrupting her. His smile is even bigger now, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, okay that makes more sense now doesn't it? Umm I feel so stupid now…" She said humiliated.

He eyed her, "Chloe you know you were top five at school all five years that you were there, ran the Torch, and can out smart anyone on the streets. You are a rare kind my friend. Most people are either book smart and not street smart or the other way around. So… we should stick together,

"So I can help you with your homework?" Chloe interrupted.

"No… with your mind and looks and… with my smile, we'll be a good team." He said jokingly.

"Well that and your knack for saving my life is a mega bonus." She added with a laugh.

"Sooo…" Clark asked slowly.

"So… what? She asked puzzled.

So… when do we start the exposé on the moving rocks of the Florida's pan handle?" He asked seriously then smiled.

They both laughed at his statement.

Lois walked out with her hair in a messy bun and in pink bunny pajamas with white bunny slippers.

"What are we so giddy about at 8:40 in the morning?" Lois asked in an annoyed tone checking her watch.

"Sorry Lois, did we wake you?" Clark asked in a fake apologetic tone.

"Yeah and I am sure you are real sorry about it too." She asked fixing her hair in to a neat ponytail.

"Good morning Lois!" Chloe tried to take Lois's attention off Clark.

"Good morning cuz. Why didn't you wake me up when you got up?" She asked in a tired preoccupied voice.

"You mean wake the sleeping bear? I like where my limbs are, intact, on my body, and in their rightful places." Chloe said smiling. Lois shot her a dirty look. Chloe continued, "Plus I just got up a few minutes before you." Lois looked to Clark.

"Well what's your story Smallville? Why were you up so early? Lois inquired. Chloe looked toward him, noticing she didn't know why he was up so early. '_Oh wait farm life was his excuse. Never mind then.'_

"I get up early all the time Lois, I live on a farm. I didn't sleep that well either." He said honestly putting his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants.

"Why?" the girls asked in unison. Chloe sounded worried, but as for Lois, she was just curious.

"I was probably just excited." "He said. So how did you girls sleep?" changing the subject off him.

Chloe smiled. "No need to ask Lois how she slept, you little sleepy head."

Lois looked at her cousin and smirked, "I slept fine thanks and sleepy head? Very mature what are we, two?" Clark walked over to the ultra white love seat and sat down. Lois went into the kitchen and got herself a cup of coffee and came back into the living room and sat next to Clark on the love seat.

"Hey cuz what are you looking at?" Lois requested. Chloe kept looking out the window, then suddenly as if the words had finally hit her directly in the head, she replied, "Oh… me? Nothing… just the waves, why?"

"Just curious it looked like you were really determined about something. Like you were on a different planet" Lois replied. Mr. and Mrs. Kent walked in hearing just the end of the previous conversation.

"Who is on a different planet?" Jonathon asks guardedly.

"Oh, hi Mr. Kent, I was just asking where Chloe's head was. It looked as if she was doing some serious day dreaming. Where is Mrs. Kent?" As she finished her last word Martha walked into the room.

"Good morning girls, how did you sleep?" She asked in her motherly tone.

The girls both answered in unison, "Great." Mr. Kent cleared his throat and Mrs. Kent walked up next to him and put her arm around his waist.

"Would anyone like to go to the store with us? Feel free to stay here and hang out, but we are stopping at Starbucks and we are paying." Mr. Kent said to the kids. As if Grace's ears perked up, she spun around to face her elders.

"Starbucks? Count me in! I don't care if anyone else comes or not I get coffee! Not that your coffee is bad Mrs. Kent its just-," Chloe was cut off by Martha.

"It's Starbucks. I understand." Martha said reassuringly.

"Where are you going, store wise that is?" Clark asked, "And why?"

"We forgot some supplies and a few shirts were left behind." Jonathon explained. Chloe had already left to get dressed and fix her hair.

" Clark, Lois would you care join us?" Martha invited.

"If you guys don't mind, I would rather stay here and relax and maybe check out some things around the Condo." Clark stated.

"You aren't coming?" Chloe asked as she returned all dressed and ready to go. She turned toward Lois.

" Lois, are you coming with us?" Jonathan asked.

"Come on cuz we get coffee, no, not just coffee, the King of coffee, Starbucks!" Chloe asked quickly. Lois smiled.

"Thanks Chlo for clearing that up for me, but I think I'll stay here and keep an eye on Smallville. If that's okay with you?" she said gesturing towards Clark. Clark looks up startled at the sound of his name, well nickname. _What is it with her calling me that? She knows I don't like it. That's probably why she does it. Hmmm there must be a name she's not so fond of. _ Clark came out of his dazed state and answered the question.

"Yeah that's fine with me. Enjoy your Starbucks coffee Chloe. Hey Dad, good luck." Jonathan looked confused but Clark went on. With Chloe, if she's this… bubbly with a cup coffee you'll have a headache after she's had a few more." He looked at his father with sympathy the waved goodbye. Both men smiled and laughed.

"I guess its just us, party!" Jonathan Looks to Chloe then to Clark and back. Jonathan rolls his eyes in a playful manner.

"Not Just Chloe!" Mr. Kent smiled. Chloe gave him a dirty look then stuck out her tongue and smiled. Then his parents and Chloe left for the store.


	3. INTERLUDE

**_Sorry guys about the mix up Michael is no one in particular he is just and original from my old story and well... it's hard to explain but I changed it. Anyway... I'm so sorry that I can not update sooner therefore my sister is evil and always on the computer soI never get to update my story. By the way, her name is Flamesofhisheart and she writes Avatar FanFics (If you're intrested) Can you tell she's typing this for me since her butt is glued to the seat? Lol, anyway my next chapter should be up soon enough for your viewing pleasure.._****_

* * *

_**

**_I'm going to make you and offer you cant refuse... if you guys R&R my story then I will let you guys choose what special disasters (Hostage Sit., Mutated Sit., Natural Disasters, ect.) Should I bring certain people into story like Lana, Pete, Bart (Flash), or Lex. You get the drift.. You can bring anyone in. Just give me the Sit. and the people and I'll work it in if I think it would be a good plot. Thanks for your time and patience Goodbye _**

**_-Mir _**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Well I have an idea where this is going, but it isn't written out yet. So bare with me.**_

* * *

Clark and Lois sat on the very white couch and watched in silenceas it began to rain. The sound of thelight rain on the window was very soothing. The sat for about five minutes,just enjoying the pitter patter of the water droplets on the cool smooth glass.

"Who knew it would rain… in Florida!" Clark said sarcastically interrupting the silence. Lois looked at him and smiled. That smile had become something that made him weak in the knees but also made him feel like he could do anything, even though he knew he could already accomplish things no ordinary man can.It was quite confusing.(but Clarks used to that feeling.)Of course Lois had no idea that Clark felt so giddy around her.

"You want something to eat?" He asked as she looks to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why you gonna cook something up?" Her grin widened at the thought of him cooking with one of those chef hats on and a "Kiss the Cook" apron on. _I'd kiss the cook! Whoa where did that come from? Banish those thoughts now! Ok now back to the conversation._

He smiles his charming grin, "Maybe, it depends on what you want."

"Well in that case, I'll take homemade pancakes, fresh bacon, not to crunchy but not too wimpy, you know were it doesn't stick strait out but isn't like a limp noodle, made from scratch cinnamon rolls, and Fresh strawberries, oh and freshly squeezed O.J." He smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"That all _madam?"_ He asked sounding like a British butler.

"Yeah, unless you want anything?" She retorted, at the same time as she propped her feet up on the foot stool.

"I'll see what I can do." He walked into the kitchen and searched the kitchen._We have cinnamon rolls, pre-made pancakes, and strawberries that Mom had packed for a snack later (so we know they are fresh)._ He fumbled around in the refrigerator a little more and found bacon on the bottom shelf in the back. He cooked and cleaned the food and placed it on a platter and poured a glass of orange juice into a crystal clear glass. It looked as though it belonged on the Martha Stewart cooking show. _Auntie Barb would be proud of this! She is a rich women and this looks like a **very** expensive meal. I'm happy she let us use her condo while she stays at her Missouri ranch._

Twenty minutes had passed and Clark was trying to make it look like it was taking him forever to cook, when it could have took him five minutes using his powers. Once he decided enough time had passed he took the platter and the orange juice out to the dining room table. After he set the table he remembered silver ware, and ran (normal speed) into the kitchen he snatched a knife and a fork and walked back.

"Wow! I wonder if I'm developing a new ability. Strength? Check.Speed? Check. Heat and x-ray vision? Check.Super hearing? Check.The ability to cook a large breakfast? Check. _Well at least this is one of my abilities I won't have to hide._ He chuckled to himself at that thought of telling his parents he had a new power, _Mom, Dad, I've discovered a new ability. Ican cook now!It's the power of Betty Crocker! _He grinned broadly showing off his pearly whites.

He looked around for Lois, but she was no where to be found. He noticed the bathroom light was on. He walked down the hall and turned to tell her food was ready. As he leaned around to tell her, he quickly and quietly closed his eyes and he super sped around the corner, next to the door. Clark was had his back to the wall and leaned against it as he opened his eyes trying to forget what he had just witnessed. _Gahh! Was she in the shower?_ He peeked around the corner of the door again. _Oh my..._

* * *

_**So Like it? I thought that was a good place to stop at. So R&R please! The next should be up soon!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry to leave you hanging. I've been busy, School, oh well the important thing is im back now, Right? AND Smallville is on tomorrow! YAY! I can't wait to see what happens! There is also a new story I'm writing, but its a work in progress. Should be up shortly. So enjoy this and I'll attempt to keep them coming.

* * *

The water had shut off; she opened the shower door and was reaching for a towel. 

"I'll be your cryin' shoulder, I'll Be love suicide, I'll Be better when I'm older, I'll Be the greatest fan of your life." Lois sang out as she toweled off and exited the shower. Clark sped back around the corner, his eyes burning with desire, literally.

"Ummm Lois… Foods ready in the dining room." Clark nervously said before walking back to the dining room and sitting across the table from where Lois's breakfast sat. He wouldn't admit it to anybody, but he was falling in love with her. _Everything she does I love. I love the way she jokes sarcastically, her voice, her lips, her body, her eyes. Oh my goodness those eyes!The way she sings,its so soothing, like an angel. Oh and I can't forget-_ His thoughts we interrupted as she entered the room. She was wearing his favorite red plaid flannel button up shirts and what appeared as nothing else. Her hair was still damp from the shower and she had a flabbergasted look on her face.

"Did you seriously make all this for me?" Lois asked amazed. Clark smiled his signature smile. The girls called it his "Kent Charm." Clark didn't notice how much this meant to her. She was glowing with happiness. She sat down across from him. Lois buttered her pancakes, put syrup on them, then cut them into pieces, and took a bite.

"Mmm… these are good. You defiantly get brownie points for this Clark!" Lois moved onto the cinnamon rolls. "These cinnamon rolls are the best I've ever had. Don't you want any?" Clark smiled.

"If I may I'd like some strawberries. I had a cinnamon roll while you were in the shower." She forked a couple off of her plate and put them in a bowl for him, then slid it toward Clark.

"Don't think that because you made me breakfast,I'm going to be feeding you. Because thats not how things work." They both laughed at the idea, oblivious to each other's true feelings and thoughts. He wished he could just take her in his arms and never let go. Making her the safest person in the world, and then kiss her passionately.

"Pass me the sugar please". Clark asked after he finished daydreaming. She looked puzzled as she slid it over to him, "What do you need that for? You're not drinking anything are you?"

"No, I put sugar on my strawberries. It is really good, you should try it", he said smiling.

"I'll try it, but only if Y_ou_ feed _Me._", she said smirking with a raised eyebrow. Clark's facial expression was surprised and nervous at first, and then the surprise faded into desire. Lois leaned forward and closed her eyes. Clark advanced and grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in sugar. He sat there for a second, trying to compose himself getting ready to move in. Lois opened her mouth and took a bite. While chewing it up, she tried to savor it.

Lois opened her mouth and took a bite. While chewing the strawberry up, she tried to savor it, not necessarily the strawberry, but the moment. She wished he would just hold her, and kiss her, and never let go. When she opened her eyes, they locked onto his gorgeous hazel eyes. They both sat in silence for what seemed like forever, and then Clark broke the silence.

"When I asked you for the strawberries, I thought you said no feeding each other?" Lois raises an eyebrow and smirks while still holding his gaze.

"No, what I said was, '…don't think that because you made me breakfast that I'm going to be feeding _you_.' I did not say anything about **_you_ **feeding **_me._**" Clark swallows, trying to control his body. Clark tries to change the subject.

"So, did you like them?" She nods, "may I have another, but without sugar? Just to see if they are good plain." Clark motions for her to wait just a second. He gets up and finds his _Lifehouse_ CD and puts it into the CD player, and then pushes the skip button a few times, not counting how many times, and puts the _repeat all_ on. She raises her eyebrow curiously as Clark returns to his seat.

"Sorry, I just needed some background noise." She nods and relaxes a bit.

* * *

Sorry guys for cutting you off again at a bad spot but i thought at least you get some, rather than none. There will be more when i bring my notebook home, I forgot it at school again. so r&r. Thank you all who read. Oh and by the way i got a raging comment from some one and i just wanted to say i think you have me confused, either way im sorry. 


End file.
